


Onoranza del passato

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Loneliness, Marriage refusal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>E per questo, per lei… per lei sarebbe andato. Decise che per lei avrebbe onorato il passato al di sopra del presente, considerandola figlia ancora una volta, e presenziando a quel matrimonio.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onoranza del passato

“Ora so cos’è l’amore.”  
 _Publio Virgilio Marone_

“Lascia che i tuoi desideri  
siano governati dalla ragione.”  
 _Marco Tullio Cicerone_

 

Il sole filtrava dalle chiome degli alberi, abbacinandolo. Dovette stringere le palpebre per distinguerla.  
L’ _intrusa_ emergeva dal suo pelo dopo averlo rimodellato in terra ― una sfida alla sua pazienza, come se fosse possibile esaurirla, con lei. Sentì il suo respiro sulla mano.  
Jaken si riebbe dal torpore anfibio, aprì i brutti occhi gialli. Rin si raddrizzò e lasciò andare la pelliccia, un sorriso malizioso sul visetto.  
Sapeva essere accorta. E se anche qualcuno avesse visto, non importava più. Rin meritava un trattamento adeguato a un cucciolo del suo sangue.  
Dal greto provenne la sua risata; Jaken era caduto in acqua anche stavolta. Caduto… o spinto. Presto sarebbero riemersi dal fogliame della riva, lui inzuppato, lei radiosa per il trionfo. Sesshomaru li avrebbe fissati cercando di restare impassibile. Se questo calore era ciò che aveva sentito suo padre―  
 _Non si può vivere soli, Sesshomaru._  
―allora, forse, anche lui aveva trovato il suo posto nel mondo.  
Ma… se Rin non si fosse fermata qui?  
Era un pensiero strano, di dubbia provenienza. Guardò la bambina risalire la scarpata aggrappandosi a giunchi e radici, agile come solo i preadolescenti sanno essere, e colse il nesso. Se un giorno avesse preteso _altro_? Era quello il problema. Conosceva gli umani. Ci sono comportamenti cui nessuno può sfuggire.  
Catalizzato dal lontano bagliore d’una radura, severo quanto dorato, un ordine gli affiorò alle labbra. Doveva pronunciarlo. Avrebbe garantito la serenità a entrambi.  
«Rin.»  
La bambina alzò il capo, pulendosi il viso con una manica. «Sì, signor Sesshomaru?»  
«Non innamorarti  mai di me.»  
Lei inarcò le sopracciglia in un’espressione ridicola. Poi annuì, convinta.  
Sesshomaru si tranquillizzò. Rin era obbediente, anche quando le richieste erano egoiste o irrazionali.  
Col passare del tempo, continuò a obbedirgli. Così, il signore dell'Ovest scoprì a sue spese quanto sia doloroso il rifiuto.

All’inizio fu semplice. La curiosità era ciò che lo guidava nel guardarla crescere, ogni giorno più alta, ogni giorno più saggia, e intraprendente. Il feudo viveva un momento di pacifica tranquillità: le permise di girovagare a suo piacere, sicuro che in nessun caso avrebbe oltrepassato i limiti del buonsenso. Lo pervadeva una strana sensazione, in quegli anni. Ora che poteva dedicarsi soltanto a lei (anche se non l'avrebbe definito in quei termini) si sentiva non più solo amico, ma anche maestro e padre. Aveva qualcuno cui passare la propria esperienza senza aver procreato: una _liberazione_ , visto che non intendeva accoppiarsi, né ora né mai. _Rin_ era sua figlia.  
Come è naturale, però, qualcuno si sentì in dovere di intromettersi. I ficcanaso furono gli “amici” d’infanzia, pomposi, vuoti eredi di varie fortune. Al ricordo delle loro parole sorrise, sprezzante. Aveva la loro stessa età! Era così _giovane_! E con una bambina  umana al seguito, poi…  
In realtà, non era sicuro di sentirsi giovane. Giovane era lo spettro che aveva meno di tre secoli o molto poco per la testa. Inoltre, se anche si fosse sbagliato, il compito di educare Rin non lo spaventava. Soprattutto, non era affar loro. A nessuno sarebbe stato permesso d’interferire.  
Trascorsero gli anni, Rin s’affacciò all’adolescenza con la stessa, salda fiducia di sempre. Divenne clamoroso quanto avesse preso da lui.  
Sesshomaru se ne accorse e pensò di ricostruire una certa distanza. Sapeva interpretare i segni che gli avrebbero aperto la psiche della ragazza – erano gli stessi che valevano per lui – ma temeva quel limite. Era un solitario avvezzo all'unicità. Non poteva esistere un'anima lui affine.  
Ignorò pertanto gli impulsi contrari e s’apprestò ad accompagnare Rin ancora per un tratto, l’ultima tappa comune alle loro vite. L’avrebbe fatto con animo quiescente, se non avesse colto quello sguardo. Cambiò tutto.  
Correva il tredicesimo anno di vita di Rin e nel tardo pomeriggio lei si concedeva una lunga passeggiata, premio per l’intensa giornata di studio. Sesshomaru non aveva impegni; sedeva dall’altra parte del prato, appoggiato a un vecchio tronco. Inusuale, per la verità, che vegliasse su di lei tanto vicino a casa. Presto Rin s’accorse della sua presenza e lo raggiunse, navigando con destrezza nell’erba alta. Gli sedette accanto. Nessuna parola a turbare il silenzio.  
Era una specie di rito: a caso, si sarebbero messi sotto un albero per fingere di trovarsi in viaggio, proprio come un tempo. Questa era una di quelle occasioni. Spesso Jaken partecipava, ma stavolta erano soli.  
La mano della cattiva sorte.  
«Senti nostalgia dei viaggi?»  
Rin accennò un sorriso, guardando l’orizzonte. Se gli somigliava anche in questo, forse avrebbero potuto riprenderli.  
«Signor Sesshomaru?»  
«…»  
«Posso riposare vicino a te?»  
Annuì, ben sapendo a cosa andava incontro. La sua pelliccia fu avvolta intorno a un corpo caldo e flessuoso, e… che scelta d’aggettivi era, quella? Appoggiò la nuca al tronco e decise di non pensarci.  
Al rumore d’un sospiro soddisfatto, avvenne qualcosa d’inatteso. Qualcosa che doveva causare tutta l’infausta catena d’avvenimenti che sarebbero seguiti. Animata di vita propria, la sua pelliccia si strinse intorno a Rin.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
E allora lo vide. Quello sguardo… di sofferenza, di struggente _desiderio_ che mai,  mai avrebbe voluto cogliere sul suo viso di bambina.  
Durò solo un attimo, ma non dubitò che ci fosse stato. E la voce che s’era assopita si risvegliò.  
Da quel giorno, mentre Rin s’apprestava a uscire dall’adolescenza per entrare nella vita adulta, quel tumulto non fece che avanzare dibattendosi. Cercò d’ignorarlo, attribuendolo alle stelle, al tempo, alle seccature quotidiane. Non poteva che esser temporaneo, dovuto al richiamo d’una natura che ignorava da troppo; che importava se Rin gli lanciava occhiate che credeva segrete? Che importava se lo guardava con desiderio da lontano? Era solo una bambina. Una figlia che attraversava il tradizionale momento di completa adorazione per il padre, niente più. _Niente più_.  
Ma in realtà stava cambiando opinione. E se ne accorgeva.  
Quell’espressione gli aveva insinuato in petto il seme del dubbio: Rin era quasi adulta ormai; presto avrebbe compiuto quindici anni, sarebbe stata pronta per il matrimonio – con un fortunato ancora privo di nome. Ciononostante, il suo atteggiamento non mutava; era sempre stata ed era ancora capace di pensare con la propria testa, di rammentare i veri genitori e… abbastanza chiaramente…  
…di non considerarlo un loro sostituto.  
Ogni suo gesto, ogni suo sorriso si caricò di nuovi significati. Sesshomaru non sapeva più cosa pensare. Un mostro senza nome strisciava nel suo petto, dando vita a crudi conflitti notturni e sottraendosi all’orecchio che, attento, cercava di intuirne l’evoluzione.  
Alla fine, quando si rivelò e prese forma nell’ultima conversazione avuta con suo padre, Sesshomaru inorridì.  
 _«Ah. Desideri a tal punto il potere?»_  
 _«…»_  
 _«Sesshomaru… c’è qualcosa che vuoi proteggere?»_  
 _Qualcosa da proteggere, dici? Per me solo?_ Aveva pensato molto a quelle parole, dalla morte di Inu no Taisho. Senza mai rispondersi, nella speranza che la domanda sbiadisse. Era pericolosa.  
Dentro di sé però sapeva. E i sentimenti di Rin avevano solo ricacciato allo scoperto il problema, lasciandolo scosso come se avesse di nuovo assaggiato lo schiaffo di suo padre.  
Che stava succedendo? Vedeva solo lei. Pensava solo a lei.  
Si tormentava quand’era lontana e si torturava quand’era vicina; non riusciva a stare fermo… non riusciva a muoversi; avrebbe voluto accompagnarla in ogni misteriosa esplorazione e altezzosamente s’impediva di farlo, per pentirsene subito. Di giorno fingeva fastidio alla pelliccia per urtarla, di notte saliva a dormire sugli alberi benché lei ne desiderasse il calore. Aveva completamente perso la ragione, e quel che era peggio era che Jaken sembrava scomparso dalla schiera dei fedeli seguaci. L’unica che voleva proteggere era lei.  
L’unica che voleva _era lei._  
Ed era sbagliato!  
Quand’era diventato tanto… tanto _debole_? Quale adulto si sentiva  attratto dal bambino che aveva cresciuto? Era disgustoso. Un incesto psicologico.  
Trattando Rin come figlia, durante tutti quegli anni, aveva instaurato un rapporto ben preciso; ora non poteva esistere che quello.  
Doveva rimpararlo presto e bene.  
Dimenticò di albergare in sé una nuova entità. Lavorando in sordina, divise le sue fedeltà fra due opposti insostenibili senza che lui potesse fermarla. Si trovò a volere e non volere, desiderare e disprezzare al contempo. Ragione o sentimento? Una guerra disastrosa, in cui ognuna delle due parti era riuscita ad arroccarsi fra salde mura, decisa a non cadere. Esser legato e tirato in diverse direzioni non avrebbe potuto essere più deprimente: voleva seguire entrambe, non gli era concesso seguire alcuna.  
Poté stare solo a guardare.  
Presto fu chiaro chi sarebbe uscito vincitore. La sensazione non fece altro che crescere, crescere, crescere indisturbata, proprio come cresceva e cambiava Rin, diventando ai suoi occhi sempre più bella, solitaria, alta. Quando compì sedici anni gli arrivò al mento. Sesshomaru seppe.  
Chinò rispettosamente il capo alla lezione che suo padre aveva voluto insegnargli.  
L’avrebbe detto a Rin? Non credeva.  
Gliel’avrebbe fatto capire? Credeva di sì.  
Era troppo tempo, ormai. E lei non poteva aver dimenticato.  
Lo fece quando la vide tornare dal bosco, un giorno di primavera. Rideva e correva attraverso il prato cosparso di fiori e non l’aveva vista così felice ― così fresca, spontanea ― da anni. Nel momento in cui piroettò e cadde nell’erba, lasciando volare il mazzo di viole per aria, Sesshomaru sentì il proprio cuore cadere con lei.  
La aspettò vicino al vecchio ginkgo biloba, una mano sulla corteccia.  
Gliel’avrebbe chiesto.  
Sì, oggi.  
Quello sguardo avrebbe smesso di perseguitarlo. Via l'amarezza della separazione e del conflitto.  
Ignorò con superbia la voce del dubbio.  
Fu solo quando avvicinò gentilmente Rin al petto, pronunciando piano le parole di rito, che capì di aver sbagliato.  
Rin, la Rin che aveva salvato, cresciuto, _scelto_ … piangeva disperata.  
Qualcuno gli affondò una mano nel petto, scavando nella carne fino al cuore. Piedi invisibili lo calpestarono, sbriciolandogli le ossa.  
“Padre”.  
«Signor Sesshomaru» sussurrò. «Signor… _padre_ ―»  
La scostò, brusco.  
«Rin. Che significa?»  
«Padre, ascoltami.»  
La sua mente subì un'eclissi. Forse i suoi occhi si iniettarono di sangue. «Mi sembravi contenta.»  
Sì, aveva singhiozzato lei, era felice di sposarsi. Ma lui… lui non doveva sacrificarsi.  
Un crollo.  
Rin pensava che si stesse _sacrificando_ per lei? Per _pietà_ , per non lasciarla vivere sola? Se avesse saputo quanto la desiderava! E quante notti insonni aveva passato prima d’accettarlo.  
Ma gliel’avrebbe detto. Alle ortiche l’orgoglio.  
Prima che potesse farlo lei continuò.  
Si vedevano da un anno. Le era piaciuto sin dal primo incontro, quand'erano ancora bambini piuttosto soli; un anno or sono, di mattina, l’aveva incrociato per caso al bosco del Picco. S'erano riconosciuti subito. Le ore erano volate. Parlare era stato piacevole e la compagnia di un essere umano fidato così… confortante.  
Sesshomaru digrignò i denti.  
Non aveva potuto farne a meno, continuò Rin, pur sapendo quant’era sconveniente. Oggi, finalmente, non poteva più tacere. S’inginocchiava per ottenere il suo perdono, e per dirgli che _lui_ … l’aveva chiesta in sposa.  
E che lei voleva andare.  
In quel momento, le parole si confusero in un vortice. Sesshomaru alzò la testa per respirare, stordito, e si ritrovò nella foresta.  
Aveva oltrepassato la montagna. Come ci fosse arrivato era un mistero, ma non dubitò che fosse un bene. Là, davanti a lei, dopo quelle parole, aveva provato l’impulso di compiere… qualcosa.  
Il suo istinto aveva gridato: _uccidila_. _Sgozzala piuttosto che lasciarla andare!_  
Rabbrividì. Avrebbe potuto farlo, se fosse rimasto un attimo in più. Avrebbe potuto e riemergere dall’abisso quand'era troppo tardi.  
Adesso era calmo, invece. Rabbrividì ancora e si lasciò scivolare lungo la corteccia di una quercia, sedendo fra le possenti radici. Fissò l’orizzonte.  
Era grande, plumbeo. Contro la sua superficie atona si stagliavano sagome funeree di corvi. Non poteva chiedere cielo migliore.  
Che cosa aveva fatto? Cos'era diventato?  
Si posò una mano sugli occhi.  
Cosa l’aveva spinto, in cielo o in terra, a farsi questo? Andava tutto bene, e poi… poi aveva sbagliato tutto. Aveva frainteso _tutto_.  
Rin sposava Kohaku. Kohaku portava via Rin.  
 _No_ , rispose un feroce desiderio di vendetta. _Puoi impedirglielo. Puoi negarle il tuo consenso. Le ordinerai di sposare te, di adorare_ te _soltanto ― e lei obbedirà, come sempre!_  
Ma la voce di Rin echeggiò ancora, chiamandolo “padre”, e all’improvviso il furore dissipò, lasciando il suo corpo svuotato.  
No, stavolta no. L'avrebbe odiato per quel comando.  
E questo era quanto s’era trascinato addosso col suo stesso operato, permettendo che un’umana gli si _avvicinasse_ a tal punto.  
Chinò il capo, con l’amaro veleno della sconfitta che gli aspergeva la bocca.  
Kohaku e Rin. Rin e Kohaku. La bambina salvata… _e il bambino salvato_. Già, era perfetto. Entrambi erano stati riportati indietro dalla Tenseiga, la spada sacra del cielo, e Sesshomaru accennò un ghigno al pensiero che, tra i due, chi non era stato salvato con leggerezza era proprio il ragazzo. E tutto per la preghiera di quella donna, la cacciatrice di spettri. Gli balenò innanzi l’immagine di suo fratello, al quale la donna s’accompagnava.  
 _Padre, perché? Perché non ho potuto avere la Tessaiga?_  
Lo rivide, sanguinante ma fiero in quell’ultima notte sulla spiaggia coperta di neve.  
 _Credevi che capire mi avrebbe reso felice? No, lo so: ne eri convinto. Io, invece, credo che sarei morto più felice sterminando sino all'ultimo respiro._  
Ma non poteva odiare Rin, che aveva cancellato quell’ignoranza ― proprio come non aveva potuto odiare suo padre. Nessuno aveva colpa, in questo, se non lui stesso.  
 _Chichiue_ gli aveva semplicemente indicato la strada: come figlio, avrebbe potuto decidere di non seguirla; gettare la spada, spezzarla o restituirla al vecchio Totosai. La scelta era stata soltanto sua. E invece aveva tenuto il dono come ultimo atto di rispetto verso il grande Inu no Taisho. Tenuto e usato. Col movimento del suo braccio aveva risvegliato Rin dalla morte.  
Per questo, per lei… sarebbe andato.  
Decise che per lei avrebbe onorato il passato al di sopra del presente, considerandola figlia ancora una volta e presenziando a quel matrimonio. L’avrebbe resa felice… nascondendo, con la benevolenza degli dèi, che si celebrava il funerale al sentimento che tutti da sempre volevano vedergli sul viso, ma di cui nessuno s’era accorto.

Ed era per questo che si trovava lì, ora. In piedi nel bel mezzo del villaggio di Inuyasha, tra decine di cenciosi sconosciuti, aspettava che venisse il momento di accompagnare la giovane sposa nella casa del marito.  
Rin era raggiante; la rabbia che l’aveva sempre salvato, estinta per l’eternità.  
La giovane coppia pronunciò i sacri voti durante la cerimonia del tè, bevendo tre volte da tre tazze diverse e scambiandole. Sesshomaru sentì le sue interiora accartocciarsi. Stava raggiungendo il limite.  
A breve avrebbe _dovuto_ andare, senza di lei.  
«Che ti prende?» brontolò suo fratello, tallonandolo quando riuscì a svicolarsi dalla folla.  
«Affari miei.»  
«Per Buddha, potresti mostrarti un po’ allegro. Rin è al settimo cielo e il meglio che sai fare è aggrottare le sopracciglia? Porta iella, sai, non sorridere ai matrimoni.»  
Almeno erano fuori; si poteva respirare e non c’era il rischio, soprattutto, che venissero a galla cose spiacevoli. Al momento, Sesshomaru aveva poco autocontrollo. Le risa che uscivano dalla casa lo annientavano.  
 _Lo sapessero i tuoi nemici, che basta così poco._  
«Non mi sembravi più sorridente di me, al _tuo_ matrimonio.»  
Pensò d’aver centrato il segno. Incontrò gli occhi del fratello, freddo. Vide in essi la luce dell’intuizione.  
Era davvero il momento di andare.  
«Saluta Rin da parte mia.»  
«Uh? Hey hey hey, aspetta. Sesshomaru!» Se lo sentì venir dietro. «Che fretta c’è, dannazione? La festa è appena iniziata. Rin vorrà―»  
«Non ho intenzione di accompagnarla fino alla loro stanza.»  
«Ma è quello che fanno tutti i padri» ribatté Inuyasha.  
Al che, Sesshomaru sentì il proprio corpo ribellarsi. Non avrebbe voluto reagire a quel modo (o forse sì), ma aveva bisogno di sbudellare qualcuno.  
Inuyasha, magari, che si offriva così generosamente.  
Lo puntò con occhi brucianti, mostrando le zanne. La postura di suo fratello virò subito sulla difensiva.  
Rimasero così qualche secondo, l’uno flettendo le dita, l’altro massaggiando l’impugnatura della spada, a distanza di sicurezza. Poi un altro coro si levò dalla casa, e fu troppo.  
Sesshomaru si volse, ripetendo parole che aveva già detto… le ultime che sarebbe riuscito in ogni caso a pronunciare.  
«Salutala da parte mia.»  
E, silenziosamente, le disse addio.

**Author's Note:**

> Teoricamente dovrebbe esserci un sequel, intitolato "Onoranza del presente", con reincarnazioni, altro angst, focus su InuKagome e lieto fine. L'ho iniziato? Sì (da anni). Si intravede la fine? Err...  
> Come si dice, finché c'è vita c'è speranza :D  
> :/


End file.
